Tamer of the Viper
by FaolansVehngeance
Summary: Aneria is the new diva who helped out the Viper, Randy Orton, when Triple H attacked him in the parking lot. Certain events led to her being entered into the elimination chamber and facing some tough superstars. But will Aneria and Randy stay friends, or will this chamber match cost them?


Aneria was the new diva in the WWE on Monday Night RAW, she had won her first match against Melina, and she was feeling pretty good. She had beaten the Divas champion in five minutes. She was definitely better, although the snob had a few good moves. She sighed as she remembered giving the diva a DDT and pinned her. She adjusted her large duffel bag on her left shoulder and pulled out her car keys with her right hand. She unlocked her car and threw the duffel in the back seat. She was about to walk around the to her side of her car when she spotted the first superstar that she ran into earlier in the evening. Randy Orton was walking very slowly, as if he had a slight limp. She was about to turn away, but then spotted Triple H attack Randy. She knew that nothing good was going to come out of it so she snuck closer. She hid behind Randy's car and flinched when she heard the trunk door slam on Randy's back. Once she saw Triple H leave, she scooted around the side of the car and to where Randy was currently trying to ease away the pain.  
"Mr. Orton, I'm going to get help, just hang on for a minute," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No. Don't tell anyone. I'm fine," he growled, grabbing her upper arm and pulling her back down to his side.

"You are not fine! You just had the lid to a trunk slammed on your back for Pete's sake! You need medical help!" she growled back, glaring at him right in the eyes.

"You tell no one. Help me up," he snapped, trying to get to his feet.

Aneria held up some of his weight and helped him to the side of the car.

"You are not in driving condition. I'll take you to the hotel and there had better not be any complaints out of you, or so help me I'll make your night a living hell," Aneria snapped, grabbing his suitcase that he dropped and leading him over to her car.

Randy just nodded and limped along with her as she led the way. She helped him into the passenger side of her car and then placed his suitcase in the backseat with her duffel. He groaned and tried to get his seatbelt on, but he couldn't reach behind him. Aneria buckled him up and then slid over the hood of her muscle car and slid into the driver's seat. She buckled up and started the engine. He smirked when she revved the engine a bit then took off out of the underground parking lot.

"Nice ride," Randy commented, trying to get comfortable.

"I'll try to keep it smooth for ya, but you know muscle cars, they have a mind of their own," she chuckled, carefully going over the speed bump.

"Yeah, I know. I just bought a Bentley Speed, a 2010 model. Six hundred horse power, twelve cylinders. Man, that car is my prized possession," he chuckled, giving Aneria a quick glance.

"A Bentley huh? Sure that's a nice car, but I'd have to stick with my Camaro. 1969, Z-28, eight cylinders, four hundred horsepower. Sure the Bentley has more horse power and cylinders, but my Camaro has survived the years. This was my first car," she said, smiling at him when he chuckled.

"True. Was this really your first car? That's a lot of horsepower for a woman," Randy said, giving her a smirk.

"My dad, before he died, was a grease monkey. He taught me everything I know about cars. He even taught me how to drive like a stunt driver. My mom was never there to tell me not to drive like that. Before wrestling, I used to race cars illegally. But, now that I have the best job in the world, I gave up racing. This was the first car that I ever put together out of scraps. This here is my baby," she said, patting the dashboard affectionately.

"You built this car out of scraps?" Randy asked, clearly impressed.

"Yeah, I of course fixed it up when I got the money and added a new interior, but I'm the only one who gets to work on my car. After all, it's worth a lot of dough," Aneria said, smirking back at him.

"Wow. Maybe I should have you work on my cars. The guys at the shop always get something wrong. But right now, a nice heating pad sounds like heaven," he groaned, adjusting his lower back.

"I can take a back way. I'll be faster, but a bit rougher," she said, giving him a devilish smirk.

"Let's see what you can do," he chuckled.

"Strap on a new pair of panties cause this ride is going to be awesome!" Aneria shouted, making a hard right turn onto a dark and unused street.

Randy clung to the seat and the handle on the door and cussed under his breath. Aneria let out a holler of joy and made a hard left turn and peeled rubber down the straight track of abandoned street. She slowed down and came back onto the main street due to the fact that their hotel was coming up. Randy had relaxed a bit, and was breathing heavily.

"That was nothing. Let me out on a dirt road and I'm a free woman!" Aneria laughed, pulling into the hotel parking lot and parked under a lamp.

"Wow, that was something alright. You really do know how to drive. Damn, woman, you're going to be the death of me," he groaned, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry, that was taking it easy. Let's get you into your room," she said, getting out and coming over to his side of the car.

She helped him out and held up his weight as he used the car for support. She opened up the back door and pulled out their luggage, placing them on her right shoulder and helping Randy into the hotel. She headed for the front desk, checked them in, got the keys and then half carried, half dragged Randy to the elevator, which conveniently happened to be at the end of a long hallway, and then up the their rooms. They were right next to each other, which was good for her due to the fact that their rooms had a single door separating them. She helped him into his room and then grabbed a heating pad from her duffel bag and threw it into the tiny microwave. She noticed that he was having a hard time taking his shirt off, so she decided to help. She carefully and gently lifted his shirt over his shoulders and then off his arms.

"Thanks," he grumbled.

"No problem, if you need anything else, I'll be right next door. The hot pad is in the microwave and should go off any second. Have a nice night," she said, giving him a small smile.

Aneria left him to do his own thing and entered her room. But what she found disgusted her. Her boyfriend, or now ex-boyfriend, was having sex on the very bed that she was going to be sleeping in.

"WHAT THE HELL ADRIAN?! WHO IS THIS BITCH?!" Aneria nearly screamed, planting her fists on her hips.

Before Adrian got to answer, Randy burst through the door and nearly ran into her. She gave him a look that said not to get into it and he backed up.

"Answer me, dammit," Aneria snapped, giving Adrian a glare as he tried to cover himself and the girl he was with.

"She's no body, babe. Just a stripper," Adrian said, giving her another glare.

"Do not call me that. We are through. Get out of this room before I throw you out," she yelled, grabbing the woman by the hair and dragging her out of the room.

The woman was tossed into the hallway butt naked and Aneria went back for her ex-boyfriend. She grabbed him by the genitals and dragged him out into the hall way. Randy just stood and stared at Aneria in shock. The woman was volatile and he'd hate to see what happened if he got on her bad side. Once Adrian, the slut, and all their clothing was out of the room, Aneria slammed the door hard enough to make the walls shake. She stormed back into the room and tore off the sheets. She felt along the mattress and growled. She grabbed her duffel and then stormed past Randy into his room.

"I'm staying over here, and if you have a problem with it, you can deal with it," she snapped, dropping her duffel by the couch and then sat down.

Randy just shut the door that connected the two rooms and went into the bathroom. He left her to think and calm down. He took a shower, then looked closely at the forming bruise on his lower back. He was going to have to take a few days off, but it was worth it. He'd get to see his daughter and wife. After struggling, and finally succeeding, to pull on a shirt Randy left the bathroom and froze when he heard sniffles coming from the couch.

"I'm an ass, aren't I?" she asked, not even turning to look at him.

"No you're not. You helped me, an ass wouldn't help people. And you had every right to do what you did," Randy said, coming to stand in front of her.

"Why is it that all the guys think I'll let them get away with cheating on me? I hate to be backstabbed like that. I won't tolerate it, my dad had a hard enough time with a cheating wife. I swear I'm done with relationships," she said, her voice shaking.

She buried her face in her hands and let out a soft sob. Randy had never thought that such a tough girl like Aneria would cry, but she had just gone through a horrible experience and was feeling hurt.

"Don't give up. You'll find someone who will love you for you. Take me for example. I thought that no one wanted me, but my wife found the good in me. She saw what no one else could. She loved me for the good in me, not what I had done or what I was going to do in the future," Randy said, kneeling down so that he could pry her hands from her face and so that he could see her eyes.

"But you're Randy Orton. The hottest superstar in the WWE. What woman, besides me, wouldn't fall for that?" she snapped, pulling out of his grasp.

"And you're Aneria, the coolest, toughest, and the most gorgeous Diva of the WWE. What man wouldn't fall for that. I mean, if I wasn't married, I'd definitely try to get to know you. John is still single. So is Ted, they're great guys. Try someone from the WWE, they'll see the good in you, and what you can do," Randy said, giving her a small laugh.

"I've already tried. John turned me down flat, saying I didn't have a big enough chest. Ted had just gotten into a new relationship, and all the other superstars didn't like me for beating up the other Divas. I have no chance in the WWE. I've been alone for as long as I can remember since my dad died when I was ten. All the guys I've tried to have a relationship cheated, abused, or left me. Am I unlovable?" she asked, tears falling down her face and her green eyes were full of a pain that Randy had never seen in a woman's eyes.

She was suffering, and he was just sitting there like a retard. Randy pulled her into a tight hug and she just cried. She clung to him and buried her face in his chest. She cried for the better part of an hour, and once she had calmed her nerves, and dried her tears, she pulled away from Randy and left the hotel room. Randy just let her leave, knowing that she needed the space. She had faced what he was. His wife, Sam, was cheating on him. He knew due to the hidden cameras he set up in the house and hooked it up to a surveillance system that he could check on his phone. She had brought eight other guys into his house, and cheated on him in their very bed. She would always ask what's wrong when he would sleep on the couch instead of next to her. His own heart was breaking, and the woman in front of him needed someone to love her. She had no one, and Randy was going to make sure that no one hurt her ever again.

Aneria spent the night in her car, just driving around, trying to clear her head. Randy had comforted her, even though he didn't need to. He had tried to cheer her up, and she knew he was treading on eggshells, but he had shown her a quality she didn't think that the Viper could have. Compassion. He showed her his softer side, the good side. She shook her head and turned back to the hotel, she knew that he was going to be worried, after all, it was seven in the morning. She parked close to the front door and took the stairs. She headed up to his room and knocked. The door flew open and Randy suddenly wrapped her in his arms and hugged her tightly.

"Where have you been? I was worried when you didn't come back last night," he said, pulling away to check her for injuries.

"I'm fine, Randy. I just went for a drive. Let's get going," she said brushing past him to grab her duffel bag.

Randy nodded and grabbed his suitcase and then ushered her out into the hallway. Aneria watched as he took her duffel bag and carried it as they walked down the hallway. As they were making their way to the elevator, Edge emerged from his room and stopped Randy and Aneria.

"What's this? Got a new toy, Randy?" asked Edge, giving Aneria a smirk.

Before Randy could respond with a venomous remark, Aneria punched Edge in the jaw. The man at least twice her size fell to the floor unconscious and Aneria stepped on him as she went along. Randy just followed her, and kept thinking. The woman was very tough, and that was hard to find. His own wife couldn't handle him on his best night, and that was saying a lot. She just dropped Edge like a sack of potatoes. John Cena came out of his room and froze when Aneria gave him a glare. Randy just watched as John backed away slowly, carefully shutting the door. Aneria continued and they finally reached the elevator.

"I'll be driving to the next show. Do you need dropped off at the airport?" Aneria said, entering the elevator.

"I was going to drive, but the rental car I left at the arena probably got towed. Mind if I catch a lift?" Randy asked, adjusting her duffel on his shoulder.

"Sure you can ride with me. It'll give me someone to talk to. I sometimes think I'm going insane when I talk to myself out of boredom," she laughed, giving him the first smile in hours.

"Well, we wouldn't want you to go insane, now would we?" Randy said, giving her a smile.

He was glad to see her happy again, he didn't like seeing her crying and upset. After all, she could do some serious damage to the goods if she wanted and there would be nothing that he could do about it.

Randy was currently driving Aneria's car. It handled like a dream. It was smooth, calculated, and just perfect for a stunt car. She was currently fast asleep in the passenger seat, her arms folded beneath her generous breasts and her legs pulled up to her chest. She hadn't moved in about two hours and he knew that she needed to sleep. He looked over at her and smiled, she was starting to wake up and he looked back at the road.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," he chuckled, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

"What time is it and where are we?" she grumbled, puling the hood of her hoodie over her head and stretching like a cat after a long nap.

"It's two in the afternoon and we are almost to Dallas. We got about another hour of driving," he said, making a lane change onto an exit ramp.

"Awesome. Wake me up on Friday," she grumbled, ready to go back to sleep.

"Hey, we're going to get lunch. I'm hungry and you've been sleeping. We are getting lunch," Randy, giving her a gentle shove.

She let out an exaggerated groan and swatted at his arm playfully.

"No!" she wailed in a child's voice.

"Yes!" Randy shouted back in a child's voice.

Aneria busted out laughing and Randy joined her. He hadn't laughed like that in a long time and it felt good. She had made him laugh. He thought he wouldn't be able to laugh ever again. His wife did nothing for him anymore, besides cheat on him with eight other men. He pulled into an Olive Garden parking lot and she made a high pitched whining sound.

"Get over it! They have endless soup, salad, and breadsticks!" Randy half shouted, half laughed, getting out of the car.

"Fine. But you're paying for it," she grumbled, getting out as well.

Randy just nodded and escorted her into the restaurant. He had spotted Edge and Lita entering the restaurant three people in line ahead of them. He had no idea how she was going to react to them and kept a close eye out for more superstars.

They were back on the freeway after their surprisingly calm lunch, Aneria was back behind the wheel of her prized car and they were on their way to Dallas.

It had been three months since Aneria's ex-boyfriend cheated on her in her hotel room. Randy had been a good friend and had cheered her up on the road trip over to Dallas. But now that they were in Seattle, and Aneria was getting closer to the divas title, Randy hadn't shown his face to her. The other superstars said that he was having trouble at home, and every time she was going to ask him, he left before she could reach him. She knew what was going on at home. Sam had come into the arena four weeks ago and Aneria caught her cheating on Randy red handed. She didn't show herself, but she did see enough to provide a description if they ever took it to court. Randy kept avoiding her, but now that she was in a elimination chamber match with Randy, John Cena, R-Truth, Morrison, and Sheamus, he wasn't going to get to avoid her. The match was tonight, and she was excited. She had been in more than one cage match, and with her parkour skills that surpassed Morrison's she was going to make it out alive. Randy was the first to enter the chamber, going into the far pod and just stood there, his Viper like attitude coming out to play. Aneria was the last person to be placed in a pod and when Randy heard her music, along with the rest of the fans and other superstars, his mouth dropped open. She skipped into the chamber and went straight to Orton's pod.

"We're going to have a little chat," she said, only loud enough for him to hear.

He hit the glass and Aneria smirked evilly. She was the only woman to ever enter the chamber and she was going to have fun with it. She entered her pod, finding it very spacious, seeing as how she was only five foot four and only one hundred and ninety pounds. She was built for a female wrestler and she knew she could make it. Sheamus and Morrison came into the chamber and each of them stopped at her pod. They gave her cheesy pickup lines and Aneria smacked the glass hard enough to get them to jump away. She laughed at them and then pointed to the ring, signaling that she wanted to get the party started. She looked over at Randy, but his eyes were locked on Sheamus and Morrison. If looks could kill, Sheamus and Morrison would be dead in less than a millisecond. The chamber was locked up and the match was started.

Sheamus and Morrison started off and they went at it for a while, then Randy was let out and Aneria just leaned up against her pod and watched the fireworks. Once Randy got closer to her pod, he rammed his head into it and she rammed her head right back at him. He let out a feral growl and Aneria hit the glass where his head was. Randy turned away from her and went back to beating the crap out of Sheamus. After a while, John Cena was let loose and there was more carnage. Then R-Truth was let out and no one had been eliminated yet. But R-Truth was gone in no time, thanks to Sheamus and the guys kept going at it. But her time to shine came. John Cena came over to her pod and made a proposition. She just smiled and gave him a low blow that was legal and pinned him. She shoved his limp form out of the chamber and turned to get into the action when Morrison made a flying leap for her. She dropped to the floor and Morrison hit the chain fence surrounding them. He hit the ground hard and didn't move. Aneria spotted Randy coming for her and she moved faster that he thought she would and climbed up the side of the chamber and onto the domed ceiling. She hooked her legs through the chains and let herself hang upside down, waving and laughing at Randy who tried to climb up to her. Morrison got back to his feet and kicked Randy in the back of the head. Aneria couldn't afford to have Randy get pinned so she dropped onto Morrison and pinned him. Sheamus then tried to Brogue kick her and when his foot connected with her left hip, she went down hard. She stared up at Sheamus with a glare and kicked him below the belt, which was still legal. He went down and Aneria tried to get up, but her hip gave out. Randy Orton suddenly picked her up and placed her outside the ring, making the fans and commentators go silent.

"You wanted to talk to me?" he asked, his deep voice angry.

"Yeah, I saw Sam cheating on you four weeks ago with Sheamus. I was going to tell you, but you always left before I could. I couldn't let her get away with it. You know I hate it when people cheat," she said, cupping Randy's face in her hands.

"Sheamus? Are you sure?" he asked.

Aneria nodded and then pointed at Sheamus who was going to jump on them. Randy tossed Aneria out of the way and he took the brunt of the jump. Aneria couldn't believe it. Randy sacrificed his chance at winning for her. Her anger erupted and she jumped on top of Sheamus and put him in a sleeper hold. Not even Dolph Ziggler could get out of it. Sheamus staggered around before slamming her up against a pod, but she wasn't about to let go. After about ten slams against the pod, Aneria let him go, sliding down the pod to fall onto the hard metal grates. Sheamus picked Aneria up and dropped her into the center of the ring. Randy was still trying to get to his feet, outside of the ring. Sheamus grabbed her throat and picked her up with ease.

"You almost cost me this match. You'll pay for that, bitch," Sheamus snarled, slamming her into the mat.

Aneria didn't scream, cry, or make a sound. She stayed silent and just came back to her feet. This wasn't the first time she had been slammed against a hard surface. And it certainly wouldn't be the last. Sheamus brogue kicked her in the chest and she was sent flying into a turnbuckle. And coughed and blood filled her hand. She looked up at Sheamus and gave him a glare. Randy Orton suddenly RKOed him out of nowhere and pinned him. Randy then went over to Aneria and carefully pulled her out to the middle of the mat.

"You win. Go ahead and pin me," she wheezed, lying down on her back.

"Very well," Randy said, lying down on top of her and the ref gave the three count.

Aneria got up and limped out of the chamber while Randy celebrated, but she could feel his eyes watching her. Seheamus was waiting for her at the top of the ramp and when he spotted her, she froze in her tracks like a deer in headlights.

"You," he snarled, starting towards her.

Aneria bolted, running back to the chamber and slamming the door shut. Randy and the ref looked at her oddly and when Sheamus came out at a full run, his eyes locked on Aneria, Randy pulled her behind him and then backed her into a pod. She watched as a ref on the outside closed and locked the pod at Randy's order. She banged on the glass and that caught Sheamus' attention. Randy squared off with him and Randy tossed him into the ring. The bell ringer rang the bell and the fans cheered wildly. Aneria watched as Randy beat the tar out of Sheamus, the fight getting bloody and ugly.

"Let me out. I have to stop him," Aneria shouted at the ref.

The ref let her out and she pounced on Randy. He rolled them over and was about to hit her, but froze when he saw her beneath him. He was straddling her thighs and she was clinging to his shoulders. He lowered his hand and just stared at her, his chest heaving and his face slowly changing expression.

"Randy?" Aneria asked softly, trembling beneath him.

"Aneria, are you alright? Did I hurt you?" he asked, his deep voice shaking.

"I'm fine Randy. You didn't hurt me. But could you get off my legs, they're starting to hurt because you're heavy," she giggled, propping herself up on her elbows.

Randy got up and held out a hand for her. She took it and he gently pulled her to her feet and embraced her tightly. The whole crowd went wild and Aneria embraced him back. His whole frame was trembling and she scowled. Why was he trembling? Was there something wrong with him? She pulled away and saw the haunted face. He thought he was going to hurt her. She knew that he wouldn't hurt her. He proved that in the chamber match when he protected her. She smiled up at him and patted his cheek playfully.

"Come on, let's get something to eat," she said, taking hold of his left wrist and tugging him along behind her, leaving Sheamus to slowly regain consciousness in the chamber.

Randy still couldn't believe that Aneria survived the elimination chamber. She took a brogue kick to the chest and fought to stay. She was tougher than he originally thought. Sure the divas had a few hard hits, but they never seemed to phase her. Randy watched as she was examined by the medics and saw the bruise that was forming on her chest and rib cage. Once the medic was gone and she was left to rest, Randy pulled up a chair and sat down next to her.

"You want to hear some good news?" he asked, taking hold of her hands and watched her carefully.

She nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Sam and I got divorced two month ago. My daughter Alanna lives with her and her parents, but I get to see her every time I'm home in St. Louis. But there is a bit of bad news," he said, gauging her reaction.

"Tell me, I want to know," she said, giving his hands a gentle squeeze.

"I'm lonely. I can't laugh, I can't smile, I hardly eat or sleep, and I've gotten a really bad temper. But there is some more good news," he said giving her a tiny smile.

"And what is that?" she asked, suddenly very curious.

"That I love you. And you make me smile, laugh, and calm me down when no one else could. And for those reasons, I want to try and have a relationship with you. If you'd have me," he said, leaning closer.

Aneria answered him by crushing his lips with hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders. She kissed him with all the love she had been hiding from him and the other superstars. He picked her up and walked out, still kissing her gently. The other superstars backed out of their way and Aneria blushed and pulled away from the kiss. Randy chuckled and went to the parking lot, placing her in his car and he climbed in. He drove to the hotel that they were staying at and carried her into his room, where they spent the rest of the night, showing each other just how much they loved each other.


End file.
